Credo in Deum
by The-London-Bridge
Summary: Lucifer has been freed and seeks his vessel, Michael seeks Dean's permission to use his body to walk the earth, the brothers, torn apart by destiny and broken trust. Can they salvage the bond between them? WARNINGS: wincest, Sam/Dean, Dean/Castiel/Sam.
1. The Beginning of Something

Set after season 4, episode 22, Lucifer Rising.  
>'Credo in Deum' by The-London-Bridge.<br>Start date, 7/14/2011.

Summary: Lucifer has been freed and seeks his true vessel, Michael seeks Dean's permission to use his body to walk the earth, the brothers, torn apart by destiny and broken trust. Can they salvage the bond between them, can they stop what so many tell them is their fate? Or is the world just coming to an end?  
><strong>WARNINGS: Slash, Wincest, SamDean, Dean/Castiel/Sam.**  
>Rated: R <p>

**Credo in Deum**

Dean woke slowly, his head pounding, his pulse drumming heavily in his ears. At first the light was too bright for him to see, but as his eyes adjusted it became clear he was not still in Saint Mary's Convent, no, he was on an airplane. Sam woke slowly as well, seated beside him, obviously just as confused as his brother. Lucifer had been freed, right? They were standing right there, they watched it happen, didn't they? Sam looked over to his brother, a silent exchange going on between them before he gave into words. "Dean I'm sorry, I" - "No Sam, don't do this now." Dean said firmly, cutting off his sentence. Sam hardly had time to argue though, a massive beam of light erupted from the ground below, both Dean and Sam watched in amazement as it shot up, nearly grazing the wing of the aircraft.

The plane shook violently, alarms sounding as the pilots struggled to regain control, oxygen bags deployed then, and both brothers struggled to place the masks over their faces. The fall seemed to last forever, then suddenly, the plane tilted back up sharply as the pilots had managed to stabilize the aircraft from the heavy electrical surge of power. Lucifer's power. The plane made an emergency landing in Ohio, and it was raining heavily as the boys got off the plane, they had no luggage, hell no passports even. But in the panic no one seemed to notice the two additions to the plane mid-flight. And odd silence fell over them both, as they left the airport, following old habit of stealing a car and getting to a motel.

Sam, nervous, and incredibly guilt ridden, was restlessly fidgeting in the passenger seat of the stolen pickup truck. Dean, angry, and betrayed, hurt that his brother would choose a demon over him, that his brother refused to listen to the warnings. It was more than frustrating, it was infuriating. But at the same time, Sammy was his brother, his little brother, and he couldn't abandon him. Sam hadn't known that killing Lilith was the final seal. And Dean took his only measure of comfort in thinking that, if Sam had known, he never would have done it. Sam glanced to his brother in the dark of the truck cab, Dean's face only illuminated by the headlights of passing cars. But it was clear enough to see he wasn't happy with Sam, not in the least. Sam turned his eyes back down to the floor of the cab, to the dirty mud stained carpet there. It was a very quiet drive to the nearest motel.

The strong deafening silence held up until they were both inside the motel room. Sam closing and locking the door behind himself before tossing his bag down on the nearest bed and holding his arms out wide, "Alright come on Dean take a few shots, call me some names here, because I can't live with this silence." Dean had set his own bag down on the second bed, and looked over at Sam while he spoke, an unreadable look on his face.  
>"Sam, you need to drop this now, before you start something that you don't want to finish."<br>"No, I'm serious Dean lets just get this over with so we can get our heads back in the game to win this."

Now Dean was angry, he stepped quickly over to his brother, looking up at him boldly. Though Sam was taller, it never had seemed to offset Dean's authority. He stared at his little brother; Sam looked back for a moment, but averted his eyes, his will breaking under his brother's harsh gaze. At last, Dean spoke, and Sam kept his eyes glued to the floor. "I swear to god Sammy, if you ever pull a stunt like that again I will kill you myself, do you understand me?" Sam went to reply but Dean cut him off sharply, "Sam, you chose to trust a demon hell-bitch over your only brother, all I've ever done was looked out for you, and you just, you blow it off like it was nothing. And now, thanks to you, Satan is running around singin' and dancin' and it's about to rain cats and bloody bullshit on this planet."

Sam moved away then, taking a step back, guilt and shame riding over his shoulders, he'd done this, he'd freed Lucifer from Hell. Set the Apocalypse into motion. It was all his fault, all because he refused to take his brother's advice, because he'd trusted Ruby over Dean. Tears rolled down Sam's face, though he was still silent, knowing there was no excuse for what he did, hell, how could Dean even stand to be in the same room with him? Dean watched as Sam beat himself up, the familiar, brooding look on his face, the tense posture, you could almost see the wheels turning in his head. But Sam was missing the point. "Sammy, I don't hold you responsible for this, we both thought that Lilith was going to break the last seal. No one could have known she was the last seal. You thought you were doing the right thing, I know that." There was a short pause while Dean looked for the right words. "But, Sammy, you're my brother, and you left, I thought I'd never see you again. I thought I'd lost you. You're all I have Sam and don't you ever walk away from me again, do you understand me?"

Now it was Dean's turn, tears spilling over his cheeks, which he promptly wiped away with the back of his hand before turning back to dig through his duffel bag. Needing some distraction from the emotional tension, it always made Dean uneasy. But Sam was there, he turned Dean around and pulled him close, a tight hug as he rested his chin on his brother's shoulder. Dean returned the grip, his hands digging into the back of Sam's shirt. Trying his best to fight the tears, but not succeeding very well.  
>"I'm so sorry Dean, I just, I made a mistake, I was in over my head and I swear to you Dean, I won't let you down again."<br>"I know Sammy, I know." Dean spoke softly, his eyes closed, still holding tight to the little brother he thought he lost.

The next move though, was unexpected, at least on Dean's part. He felt the soft brush of Sam's lips against his cheek, once, then once more, he turned his head some, leaning back a bit, questioning eyes searching his little brother's face. But Sam didn't waste his chance, he ducked his head down, pressing his lips to Dean's soft full ones. Sam honestly, didn't know what had driven him to do it, but he did, and the feel of Dean relaxing into it, returning the kiss, made some warm relief wash over him. He loved his brother, and always had. Dean had raised him, from a toddler, Dean was always there. Dean was the one who made birthday's and Christmas' and every other holiday matter. Dean had always given everything he had for his little brother. No matter what Sammy came first. And he'd failed him, he'd chosen Ruby over Dean and Sam knew just how bad Dean must be hurting.

After the fist slow, tentative brushes, Sam kissed his brother more forcefully, his hand moving to grip the short hair at the back of Dean's head, while Dean's own two hands moved to cup each side of Sam's face. The kiss grew more and more frantic with each passing second, built up passions and fears and angers and hurts and loves, all pouring out between them. Their tongues battled for dominance, neither brother backing down in a rash of clashing teeth and hard mouths. Sam pushed Dean back slowly, not once breaking contact with Dean's mouth. But when the older brother felt the back of his legs against the bed he had a sound idea of what was coming. He fell back, but twisted, pinning Sam down to the bed under him, straddling his baby brother's hips. Leaning down he kissed Sam once more, hard and fierce before he moved his attention to bite at the exposed skin on Sam's neck.

Sam's hands pulled and tore at Dean's clothing until he could get it off, throwing it to the side roughly, his hands greedily taking in the firm, wonderful and sculpted muscles of his brother's chest and shoulders. It would be hard to deny that Dean was a beautiful man, flawless really. No wonder the Angels had chosen him, he looked like an Angel. And though Sam enjoyed Dean's rough attention, Sam had not given in to Dean's dominating show. He flipped them, easily, his larger body made of solid muscle pinned his older brother to the bed. Sam's large hands gripping firmly, harshly, onto Dean's arm and the other at Dean's hip as he kneeled over the other man. It was a mess of fiery passion, clawing, biting, true raw emotion as Sam kissed and bit a trail down Dean's body, pausing only for a split second as Dean managed to pull Sam's shirt off over his head.  
>"Sammy…" Was all Dean could manage, breathless from kissing.<br>The only response from Sam was an animalistic grunt as he finished removing his own clothes and then Dean's.

Sam sat up, still straddling over Dean's hips to look down at his brother. A light sheen of sweat coated them both, and the dim lighting in the motel room made highlights of every perfect muscle. Dean's chest rose and fell heavily, sharply as he tried to calm his breath. His eyes, open, vulnerable and needy as he laid on his back, his hands resting on Sam's thighs. God, if only Dean knew how good he looked, red bruised lips from hard kissing, disheveled hair, the way his lips were parted as he breathed in and out. Dean's eyes were locked with Sam, hesitant, nervous, but not afraid, and glazed over with passion and need. Sam's eyes were full of lust, hardwired passion, and something a bit darker.

Something changed in Sam as he looked down at his brother under him, naked and his need obvious, exposed at his mercy. Sam's cocky smirk faded, and he leaned down, kissing Dean slowly, still brimming with passion, but softer than before. Dean quickly parted his lips, allowing Sam unchallenged access to explore his mouth, the taste of his little brother already on his tongue. The slow kisses continued as Sam changed their position, pulling Dean's legs to wrap around him, which Dean willingly complied to. Sam broke the kiss long enough to whisper in Dean's ear. "I'll go slow." He spoke, his voice husky, and Dean trembled under him, feeling Sam's hot breath against the side of his neck. Dean only nodded in response, his hands- one exploring Sam's hard chest, the other tangled in the wavy locks of hair at the base of Sam's neck.

Taking himself in one hand and Dean's cock in the other, Sam began slowly stroking Dean as he pressed himself against his brother's tight opening. Dean groaned, a mix of pleasure and pain, and tipped his head back; giving Sam the most beautiful view of Dean's neck and jaw line. Sam placed soft, gentle kisses to his brother's jaw as he pushed himself in, at last feeling that tight, burning heat engulf him. Sam shuddered and fought to keep himself still as Dean adjusted to the large new invasion. Dean's breathing was ragged, his eyes closed as Sam continued stroking him at a soft and gentle pace, Sam's lips covering Dean's in kisses, one after another. At last Dean rocked his hips up, silently begging his brother for more. And Sam was happy to oblige, pushing deeper and deeper into his brother until his hips were pressed flat to Dean's body.

Then the passion began to build again, a slow rocking, pulling out of his brother's tight ass before thrusting back, getting a delicious moan from Dean each time he hit that sweet spot. Sam timed his hand, working Dean's member with each trust. Their mouths once again began a fight for dominance, Dean letting out soft grunts of pleasure, muffled by Sam's mouth and tongue. Sam loved the sounds his brother made, the soft noises and the hitches in his breath as he silently, and not so silently pleaded for more from his brother. But it didn't take long for the raw, animalistic lust to come back in them, both brothers' tearing at each other just trying to get more. Their mouths locked together, Dean's hands digging hard into Sam's hip, pulling him closer, fisting in the silky hair at the back of Sam's head. Sam's tongue forced itself into Dean's mouth, making his older brother submit, his hand pumping Dean's thick cock faster and harder as he pounded himself into his brother.

Both boys grew more and more frantic, Dean's back arched up from the bed, pressing his chest into Sam's as his release hit him hard, the wave of pleasure rocking his body and leaving him dazed, his own stomach and Sam's coated in his mess. Sam was not far behind, with one last hard thrust he felt the world spin around him, and Dean felt the warmth of Sam's come inside him, his body spiraling down from the glory of his climax. Sam pulled himself out of his brother, but collapsed onto him, resting his head on Dean's chest as the both struggled to tame their rampant breathing. The silence fell over the room again, but it was not nearly as uneasy now. Dean spent, exhausted, and well contented, wrapped his arms protectively around his little brother.

Sam buried his face in Dean's firm, hard chest, his eyes closed, his hands clinging to his older brother. Exactly what the hell had happened between them, he wasn't sure. He knew it was incredible, the best thing he'd ever felt in his life. He'd never felt so whole, or so right in his life as he did in these moments. Dean's arms felt like shields, they could protect him from anything, even the Apocalypse. Though Sam was nervous to sleep, who knew what reaction Dean would have in the morning, when the heat of the moment had faded and he had a good chance to see, by the light of day, what had happened in this room. But for now, Sam enjoyed the comfort of his brother, the warmth, the peace. As if, of anyone on this Earth, he deserved peace.

_**(( A pretty fair opening chapter, angry sex is always the best. But things won't be smooth sailing after this, so don't worry angst fans, there is plenty of it coming. Please leave me a review, bad, good, whatever. But hey, if you're against Sam/Dean please keep your mouth shut. You had fair warning in the summary, so don't ruin it for the ones that enjoy it. And one more note, I swear my last, I apologize for any off dialect. Born and raised in the Deep South, I know we talk different. Forgive me for that. Okay bye, bye now.))**_


	2. Trying to Hold it Together

Set after season 4, episode 22, Lucifer Rising  
>'Credo in Deum' by The-London-Bridge<br>Start date, 7/14/2011

Summary: Lucifer has been freed and seeks his true vessel, Michael seeks Dean's permission to use his body to walk the earth, the brothers, torn apart by destiny and broken trust. Can they salvage the bond between them, can they stop what so many tell them is their fate? Or is the world just coming to an end? WARNINGS: Slash, Wincest, Sam/Dean, Dean/Castiel/Sam. Rated: R

Credo in Deum

Sam woke early, before his brother as he always did. The memories of last night still fresh in his head, but any hope that it had only been a dream was gone. He was still laying in the lumpy, uncomfortable motel bed, his arms wrapped firmly around Dean, his head resting on his older brother's shoulder, their legs tangled together under the sheets. For a few minutes it was easy to forget the world was ending outside this motel room in God knows where Ohio. But the guilt came crashing back over him soon. He'd freed Lucifer, he'd set the Apocalypse in motion, it was all his fault. He'd ignored Dean's warnings, and Bobby's and everyone else, even Castiel. He'd ignored everyone that he could trust and chose to side with a demon who was simply using him to free Satan from his hell cage. Sam closed his eyes tight, trying to block out the images in his head.

He got up from the bed carefully, so as not to wake Dean, and went to the bathroom, turning on the shower quickly, almost franticly and stepping under the water. Not caring it felt like sheeting ice hitting his warm skin, he deserved it. He scrubbed desperately at his skin for a moment, then gave up, and leaned his head against the cold tile of the shower wall. His mind drifting back to last night, how beautiful Dean looked laying under him, the want and need, the sheer vulnerability in his eyes. Sam shook his head some, wiping a hand over his face, the cold water pouring down from the shower head across his back. It was horrible, what he'd done to Dean. Dean was good, he had a pure heart. Hell he was the vessel for an archangel. And Sam, Sam was evil, he always was and always would be. Sam had taken advantage of Dean's pure heart, tarnished him with each kiss they'd shared last night. It was all Sam's fault.

Dean opened his eyes slowly, rolling over onto his side, his hand reaching for where Sam had been all night, only to find empty space. He sat up, at first figuring last night had been a dream, but a sharp soreness hit him, and he groaned. Getting up slowly he heard the shower running, and quickly figured Sam was in there. Dean grabbed some clean clothes from his bag, pulling on a pair of boxers as well as some jeans and an old, faded gray shirt. Standing there, in the center of the motel room, his eyes wandering around slowly, he realized he was starving. And they had nothing to eat, of course. He banged roughly on the bathroom door, raising his voice so Sam would hear him. "Sammy! I'm going to get breakfast." Sure, he was hungry, but he felt a pressing need to get out of the motel room, to alone with himself for a moment.

Sam jumped some, startled by Dean's sudden voice, but realizing Dean couldn't see the nod of his head, he called back, "Okay, I'll be here." Sam face was worried, wondering when they were going to have that discussion. What happened between them, though Sam saw it as beautiful, and it had felt so right, he knew it was wrong. Surely Dean wouldn't just pretend last night hadn't happened. But that was exactly what Dean was doing at least for now. Dean decided to walk down the road to the tiny little shabby diner; hopefully the food was halfway edible. As he walked, his hands shoved deep in the pockets of his jeans, his mind running over the moments between him and Sam. He'd been so angry, so hurt, by what his brother had done, but, when Sam kissed him, touched him. God he'd never felt passion like that in his entire life. It almost made some sort of sick sense. Dean had sex, yes, a lot, but, Sam and him, they'd been together their whole lives. They kept each other human, kept each other sane. And though Sam had made some mistakes, Dean still trusted his brother more than he trusted anyone else in the world. And last night, everything, it had all been poured into those physical touches.

But Dean was nobody's fool, and it was wrong, for brothers to be that way. And he silently made a pact with himself as he stepped into the small, empty diner, that he would never let it go back there again. He couldn't. Standing at the counter, he placed his order for the double stack pancakes with two scrambled eggs and a side of bacon, sausage and hash browns for himself. And a short stack of blueberry pancakes for Sam. He'd known his little brother's order for ages now. And he was sure Sam knew his. They knew everything about each other. No secrets, or at least that's what Dean had thought for a long time. The food took a while to be brought back, all packed into styrofoam boxes and plastic bags. Tossing a few bills on the counter to pay for it, he left the greasy little place and headed back for the equally shabby motel. Coming in he set the food down on the small table in the corner, his back to Sam who was seated on the end of his bed, watching the TV.

Sam could feel tension form his brother, and knew that if he pressed for discussion, Dean would only shut down more. That was one thing he couldn't stand about his older brother, he refused to talk about anything. He just shut down and got angry anytime a personal subject was broached. Sam watches as Dean opened all the containers, setting Sam's pancakes over to the side. "I got you pancakes." He stated, his back still to Sam, sitting down in a chair and starting on his food.  
>"Thanks," Sam answered, getting up and moving over to the table, taking a seat and pouring the little tub of syrup over his food. He wanted to say something, so badly, but figured it best to wait until after breakfast.<p>

They ate in an awkward silence, Dean inhaling his food as usual, and Sam modestly picking at his own. Dean finished first, getting up and throwing his empty containers into the trash, turning the coffeepot on and setting it up. One good thing the motel room had, to say the least. While the coffee was making he went into the bathroom, about to close the door when Sam spoke. "Dean, come on don't you think we need to talk about this?" Sam asked from his chair, his face worried.  
>"There is nothing to talk about Sam." Dean answered sharply.<br>"Yeah, Dean, there is. You can't just bottle everything in, you're going to snap one day."  
>"Sammy," Dean took a step out of the bathroom, looking at his brother across the room. "What happened last night was wrong, and disgusting. And it will never happen again do you understand me?" His tone said the discussion was finished. But Sam had a few things to say for himself. Though he was hurt by Dean's words, he hadn't thought it was disgusting at all.<br>"No Dean, it wasn't disgusting, that was one of the best moments of my life. I've never felt that much passion from anyone, ever."  
>"Don't talk about it like that Sam. Don't talk about it at all." With that Dean slammed the door closed, and the sound of water running filled the silence.<p>

Sam sighed heavily, pushing the rest of his food away. He'd lost his appetite, too frustrated and hurt by his brother's harsh judgment. It wasn't fair. There was a soft sound, almost like wings flapping, and Sam looked up, more surprised than usual to see Castiel standing in front of him. Sam got to his feet quickly, looking at the angel, but, Chuck had said an archangel blew him to pieces. Chuck lied? Sam smiled some, not sure what to say as they simply stared at each other. "Cass, I thought you were dead, what, what happened?" Sam asked, the mild shock obvious in his voice. Though of course he was happy to see his friend was alright and alive.  
>"I wish I could tell you Sam. But I don't fully understand myself. Where is Dean?" Cass' voice was serious, as per usual.<br>"He's in the shower, I guess." Sam answered, obviously not to willing to talk about his brother.

Castiel gave him a knowing look. Sam cursed mentally, damn angels knew everything about everyone didn't they? All he needed was for Cass to reprimand him as well. But surprisingly, there wasn't even a hint of judgment in the angel's voice. "I am not well versed on the social standards of humans, but take comfort in the fact that my brothers all love each other, very, much." Sam looked from Castiel to the bathroom door.  
>"Well, Dean seemed pretty upset." He said, looking back to Cass. "Did you need to talk to him?" Sam added, trying to change subjects. Castiel nodded his head in response, figures, the angel would come here just for relationship advice for Sam. Nodding his head, he moved to sit down on the bed, looking back at the TV, the morning news was on and none of it looked good. Earthquakes, hail storms, lightning, snow, swine flu. From what the news anchor's were describing, the apocalypse was in full swing. Though Lucifer didn't have Sam yet, he knew it wouldn't be long before the devil asked the magic question.<p>

Feeling the bed sink under someone else's weight, Sam glanced over at Castiel. Watching him as he watched the news. A grim silence fell over the both of them. Sam, guilty over freeing Satan from his prison, and Castiel worried for the sake of the world. But more so, for Sam and Dean. He'd grown very fond of the brothers, enough so he'd rebelled from heaven over it. Though since he'd been brought back by whom he could only assume was God himself, he was in full swing, all his powers restored. The sound of the water cutting off made both men look up towards the bathroom door. And then Castiel was gone, Dean's surprised cursing let Sam know exactly where the angel had gone. Castiel stood in the bathroom, full of hot steam as Dean stepped out, not noticing him right away as he wrapped a towel around his waist. Looking up to see the other man Dean nearly had a heart attack. "Cass! What the hell I'm in the shower!" He said, one hand leaning against the wall, the other clutching the towel around his waist.  
>"I know that, I waited." He said, not moving, his voice not showing any sign he knew how awkward he was being.<br>"Personal space?" Dean question, looking at the angel, "And I thought you were dead, how'd you escape the archangels?"  
>"I didn't, something had brought me back from death." He stated simply, watching as Dean stepped out of the shower, and moved back a few feet once he realized Dean needed to reach the door.<p>

Both men came back out into the main room, Sam keeping his eyes averted from Dean, shirtless and water beaded on his skin, running down in mall trails over the contours of his muscles. He was trying his best to focus on the TV. Dean only stayed in the room long enough to pick up a set of mostly clean clothes before heading back to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Upset at the intrusion and the mess he was in with his brother as well. Sam looked back to Castiel then, a somewhat questioning look on his face. Cass sighed, looking at the stained carpet under his feet. "He is in a very tense mood." Sam gave a half laugh and nodded his head in agreement. When Dean came back out of the bathroom, to find both of them watching him intently, he only got more frustrated. Pouring himself a cup of coffee before leaving the motel room without a word.

Sam looked up to the angel, "Maybe you should come back later. I'll call you." But he barley finished his sentence before Castiel vanished. Knowing Dean was not up for formulating a plan right now, the angel had more important things than sitting around dealing with it. He would try again later. Sam, now alone in the room, knew something had to be done. Getting up from the bed, he stepped outside into the bright sunlight, squinting his eyes as they adjusted from the dim light of the motel to the bright late morning sun. He saw his brother leaning against the driver's door of the Impala, sipping at his coffee. He walked over, not saying anything just leaning against the passenger door, surveying the empty parking lot. There was a long moment of silence, and it almost felt like peace, though Sam figured it was just his misinterpretation.

Both boys went to speak at the same time, and then both stopped to listen to the other, irritated, Dean spoke again. "Sam, it would be best to put whatever that was behind us. Because I don't know what I was thinking to let it go that far but, it can't be that way." The stress was obvious in Dean's voice. The more he thought about it, how much he loved Sam's rough hands and the intense, undeniable pleasure, the weaker it made his resolve to prevent it from happening again.  
>"Dean, I know you felt how good and right that was. Don't pretend you didn't, since when do you care about what other people think?" Sam returned, unbelieving that he was honestly talking to his brother about this.<br>"I think you're my brother and I'm supposed to take care of you. Nothing else."  
>"Dean we never had the brother thing like anyone else. We didn't have the chance to be normal, you've always been the one that made my whole world. You made Christmas and Easter and Birthdays, you were everything to me Dean and you still are." Sam's emotions were running high. The sting of rejection in his chest only made worse by the fact that it was the one person he cared most about shoving him away.<p>

Dean took a chance, looking over at his little brother, seeing the tension and the hurt in Sam's expression. Sam was always so easy to read, he wore his heart on his sleeve. He knew how badly he was hurting his brother, and it made a hallow ache form in his own chest. Setting the cup of coffee down on the Impala's hood, he turned to face his brother more. Sam mimicked his posture, though with eyes on the ground in shame. Knowing his point had done nothing to sway Dean. But Dean's words and the tears on his face showed otherwise. Dean shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans. "Sammy I was so afraid I was going to lose you, seeing you and Ruby in there… I didn't care about what Lucifer or the damn world ending, I was just so scared you wouldn't make it out of there."

Sam looked up to his brother's face, having heard the tears in Dean's voice. He took a step closer, pulling Dean in for a tight hug. Which his older brother did not refuse. "Dean I'm alright, you don't have to be afraid anymore. We'll be fine." He said, idle words meant simply to cheer his brother up. Sam pulled back slowly, though still kept one arm around Dean's waist. Dean couldn't argue with himself anymore, not with Sammy either. He couldn't take it, he was already carrying the world on his shoulders. Dean leaned up, pressing a soft kiss to Sam's lips. Sam returned it gently, though the aggressions and raw need was missing this morning, there was just as much passion and care being shared between them.

Softer, and gentler than before, Dean's hands ran up Sam's back, one dipping low to the ling of Sam's belt, the other tangled in the long, soft hair at the base of Sam's neck. Sam's hands, one on the side of Dean's face, feeling the rough stubble along his jaw, the other sliding under his shirt to feel the warm, smooth skin of his back. Sam's touch only encouraged Dean more, and it would only be a few seconds before he found himself pressed back against the car, his older brother pinning him there as he trailed soft kisses down his neck. Their small moment of passion didn't last long though, another car pulling into the parking lot reminded them of exactly how out in public they were. Dean stepped back, slightly out of breath, taking his coffee cup quickl, and it would only be a few seconds before he found himself pressed back against the car, his older brother pinning him there as he trailed soft kisses down his neck. Their small moment of passion didn't last long though, another car pulling into the parking lot reminded them of exactly how out in public they were. Dean stepped back, slightly out of breath, taking his coffee cup quickly, trying to hide his embarrassment and shame.

Sam stepped up beside him, a hand on Dean's shoulder trying to let him know he didn't need to be ashamed. Dean smiled a bit, half heartedly, and turned back to the motel room. "Come on Sam we, we really need to figure out a game plan. Where did Cass go?" He asked, not looking back at his brother as he started walking across the parking lot. Sam stood at the car for a second, a smile on his lips. So maybe Dean had changed his mind about things between them. God knows he was glad for it, if he had. When Dean stopped walking, turning to look over his shoulder at his brother, since he hadn't answered his question, Sam took that as his cue to follow. "I don't know, I told him I'd call later." Sam answered, catching up to his brother and following him back inside the motel room. A prideful smile still on his lips as he closed the door behind them.

_**(( So there's chapter two. Hope you're still enjoying it. No sex, sorry if the first chapter got your hopes up. But don't worry, more to come soon. Please, please review! It makes me write faster. Or lets me know my work is crap and should be deleted. Tell me what you think? Thanks. Bye bye now. ))**_


End file.
